


Meanwhile....Back at base

by Wownomore



Series: Lazulibleu : The Wownomore legacy [9]
Category: Star Wars the Old Republic - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, family values, random sillyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wownomore/pseuds/Wownomore
Summary: What to do while we're waiting for the next battle





	

Lazulibleu watched the progress of the new construction developing around her. she had a good  
vantage point, standing on the ledge of the blasted hole in the rock face of the Mesa that was the  
alliance Headquarters.  
It had been two months since the defeat of Arcann and The disappearance of Senya with her son.  
Word traveled fast of her victory, and as before, when she defeated Arcann on Asylum, people came pouring in from all over the Galaxy.  
They had to expand to accommodate all the new arrivals.  
Lazuli's Jedi brethren had settled into their new quarters on her ship, Borias had taken in his old crew onto his ship. Broonmark the Talz, (much to the pleasure of Hylo, who didn't want the talz around the base.) Lieutenant Pierce, as well as a few of the Sith Warriors that Borias had befriended since arriving on Odessen, after having battled on Zakuul and returning Theron to the alliance base.  
the Mandolorians decided to take permanent residence on odessen, making it their new home.  
Lazulibleu heard a shuffle to her right and she turned to see Torian suddenly standing next to her on the ledge.  
"Su'coy Torian." She greeted him in mando'a.  
With the Mandolorians being permanent residents, she made it a point to learn the language.  
"Su'coy al'verde ." He smiled. "it's coming along nicely." He gazed at the panoramic view of the construction in front of him.  
"it is so much has changed."  
"this is a great place. I like it here."  
"how are your people settling in?"  
"it was an easy transition from the barracks. we already had all of our equipment we brought from our battles on Djarnnis and Zakuul. We're camped in the woods behind the base."  
"The forest path?"  
Torian nodded. "yes." he grinned. "Mandalore is happy again. she hasn't been in a while."  
"I'm happy that she's comfortable here."  
"...and we can really hunt again. there's so many beasts here on Odessen." he turned to see others approaching.  
Jorgan climbed up onto the ledge to join them. "Quite a sight."  
Lazulibleu smiled. she didn't like Aric Jorgan when she met him in the endless swamp on Zakuul, but he had showed himself to be loyal and a good friend.  
"Oya burc'ya ."Torian greeted Jorgan cheerfully.  
"what does that mean?" Jorgan frowned.  
"It might be a good idea to learn mando'a, now that we have Mandolorians living here major." Lazuli said musing. "He said cheers friend."  
Jorgen smiled. "hello. Torian."  
"can I join this party?" Theron said as he climbed up onto the wide ledge overlooking the Odessen valley.  
"Theron riddur." Lazulibleu greeted her beloved warmly.  
Theron moved over to the corner of the blasted hole where Lazuli was leaning against the rock face, then kissed her.  
"Cyar'ika." he looked at Torian. "did I say that right ?"  
Torian nodded.  
Lazulibleu smiled. "You've been learning mando'a. "  
Theron shrugged, smiling. "I figured it was a good idea now that we have mando friends living here with us."  
" indeed." Lazulibleu said. "I thought that was wise as well."  
" this place is starting to look like old Taris." Commander Malcolm came up to join them on the ledge, while staring at the panoramic view of the valley with the buildings being built in to the Rock faces of the mesas. the sky platforms, the metal walkways connecting the buildings.  
"I was thinking the same thing sir." Theron said.  
"try dad. I know you're obedient and trained to be respectful, but I am your father after all." Malcolm mused, smiling.  
Lazulibleu smiled as Malcolm came up to her. he grabbed her face and his weathered hands and kissed her on the forehead.  
"even your wife calls me dad and she's the commander."  
"not anymore . I gave you command father." Lazulibleu said smugly.  
"that just doesn't sound right given your position sir." Theron said.  
"he's right. Jorgan said sternly. "first supreme commander of the Republic army, then Special  
Forces Havoc Squad and now the alliance."  
"father.. Dad.. whatever." Malcolm said. "anything more from Wild space? any word?"  
Theron shook his head. "no, we've been monitoring all activity. it's like Senya and Arcann have just disappeared."  
" it's been too quiet. I'm surprised Vaylin hasn't made a move on us yet." Jorgan said firmly.  
"Vaylin is obsessed with revenge on Senya, just as Arcann wanted to destroy Valkorion through me." Lazulibleu said. "she knows senya isn't here on Odessen."  
"what about your Droid, the one who betrayed you?" Jordan asked.  
"I never trusted Scorpio, but I don't think she will move against us. she has what she wants now, control of the Eternal Empire."  
"we all came to Odessen to prepare for a battle. we prepared for the worst, but there was no need." Torian said cheerfully. "Now we wait."  
"Torian's right." Theron said, bowing his head. "for now we just settle in and wait until Vaylin makes her move."  
"If she does. it's been two months now. " Jorgan grumbled.  
"you want another war major?" Malcolm questioned.  
"I didn't come here to Odessen to sit on my hands and hang in the cantina sir."  
"lighten up major." Malcolm teased. "enjoy the down time. we may have a full-blown war  
tomorrow."  
"he's right." Lazulibleu said softly. "we've been through enough already Major. I would think  
some time off would be appreciated."  
Jorgan nodded. "you're both right, I apologize."  
a booming sound came from the south of where they were standing. Lazuli and the others looked toward the blast.  
Theron chuckled, watching the smoke blowing toward them. he waved it away. "Kaliyo must be ecstatic right now."  
"at least one of us is having fun." jorgan grumbled.  
"I put her in charge of demolition, being an expert in explosives, I figured if I keep her busy, she will stay out of trouble."  
"or cause it." Theron added.  
Malcolm watched as the force-users moved the debris out of the way after Kaliyo blew outcaverns in the rock faces of the Mesa.  
"seems she's right in her element."  
Kaliyo started to fly over toward them, using one of the sky trooper jetpacks that they had used while on Zakuul to rescue Theron.  
"hey Commander. I just finished blasting the Southern Mesa complex. gonna head to the Cantina now. wanna come?"  
"Everything okay?" Lazulibleu asked.  
"yeah. the force users are cleaning up my mess." she grinned, looking at lazuli. "hey, thanks for putting me in charge of that."  
"I figured you were perfect for the job, given your experience. there's a lot of people here now.  
this will keep you busy for a while." Lazulibleu said grinning.  
"I'm glad. I was getting antsy." she looked Theron and Torian. "care for a game of sabacc spyboy?"  
Kaliyo, Torian and Theron had started a regular sabbac game at the Cantina since Arcann's defeat.  
"Sure I'll join you." Theron said smiling. Torian nodded.  
"Okay ." Kaliyo hovered at the opening in the rock face. "see you over there." she flew up to the top of the platform where the entrance to The Cantina was.  
"I'll come too. Malcolm said. he turned to Lazuli. "see you later sweetheart. have fun."  
Theron and Malcolm both kissed Lazulibleu goodbye, then walked with Torian through the war quarter and through the complex to the lift that would take them up top to The Cantina building.  
"You should go with them major." Lazuli offered.  
Jorgan stood there, arms crossed. "I'm not much for Cantinas." "maybe if you went there and spent some time with the others more, they would warm up to you." she smiled. "after getting to know you, I did. I hated you at first."  
"I'm not surprised." he grimaced.  
" I didn't like him much at first either, but under that gruff exterior he's just a big pussy cat."  
Septverde came up behind him smiling.  
If the cathar could blush, Lazulibleu was sure he would be bright red right now. he just grumbled.  
" seems we're partner swapping Commander. I just saw yours in the Cantina. thanks for keeping an eye on mine here." Septverde mused. "Comon Jorgan. stop wasting the Commander's time and come join me. they got a great game starting."  
Lazulibleu chuckled. "oh he's not bothering me."  
"okay fine." Jorgen grumbled.  
He was really in a sour mood, lazuli thought. he could use a pick-me-up. "you know, with all these new people here, I'm sure they'll need help organizing all the weapons and armor."  
"when we were working together before all this madness with the Eternal Empire happened, Jorgan took care of that on my ship."  
"I don't doubt it." Lazulibleu said smiling. "how about it major? I'll put you in charge of weapons and armor. Theron will be happy to have help with that. Ops keeps him busy enough. And Aygo is already up to his nose in new recruits."  
Jorgan beamed. "I would be happy to sir thank you very much."  
"I can think of no better person than a seasoned Soldier. I would have had Commander Malcolm do it, but I had him take over command. I couldn't be a council member and commander of the Alliance too. I don't want anyone here stretched too thin. we have enough people here now. everyone will have their jobs to do."  
"you just made my husband very happy Commander."  
Lazulibleu put up a hand. "I'm no longer Commander Bar'senthor, or just Master lazuli, if you must use a title."  
"Bar'senthor. I'm not familiar with that one." Septverde said.  
"it's a very old Jedi title."  
"I guess you earned it." Jorgan said.  
" indeed I have."  
"all right then Bar'senthor, it is." Septverde smiled  
"fair enough." Lazulibleu said smiling warmly.  
"Will you join us?" Septverde smiled.  
" perhaps later. "I'll stay here for a while, at least until sunset. they won't work past that."  
Jorgan scoffed. "Kaliyo quit already?"  
"her job is done. there's a lot of cleanup. I'm sure the force-users will handle that."  
"okay, but if you change your mind, you know where we'll be." Septverde smiled at Lazulibleu, then took Jorgan's hand as he stepped off of the ledge then the two of them walked through the military quarter to the war room.  
Alone again, Lazulibleu glanced around at the valley below. she spotted Sana Rae ,Nadia, Borias and L'arimar, Amethesta's brother. Chatting on the metal walkway below her she waved to them, they waved back.  
Lazulibleu climbed down off the ledge and walked over to the doorway leading outside to her ship.  
she greeted the two couples as she walked up to them.  
"Bar'senthor, it's good to see you." L'arimar greeted her warmly.  
"Battlemaster." Lazulibleu smiled at the tall Marakua.  
he was a contrast to Borias, who was bronze skinned and black haired.  
L'arimar was 10 years younger then Amethesta, his sister. he had the same hairstyle as Borias, wearing it long and bound with a leather thong. His golden brown hair shone in the sunlight. his visor covering his eyes, which were non-existent for his species.  
Borias came up to Lazulibleu and kissed her on top of her head. he tried to be conscious of his behavior around her with people that weren't aware of their polyamorous relationship. only Theron, Lana and Vette knew of it. Lazulibleu and Theron wanted to keep it that way. even  
Theron's father Commander Malcolm was not aware of it. Better to keep the relationship private. Lazulibleu thought.  
"how have you been lazuli?" Borias asked.  
"I'm well."  
L'arimar frowned. "you address the Bar'senthor by her proper name. is that allowed?"  
" it is what she wishes." Sana Rae said Softly.  
"I never liked titles. all this was thrown upon me." Lazulibleu said plainly.  
" but that is your proper title. you have worked hard to earn that. anything else is disrespectful."  
Amethesta walked up behind him. "L'arimar , if Master lazuli wishes to be addressed by something else, then do it. respect her choice."  
he frowned. "very well, but that does not make it right."  
"he sounds like major Jorgan." Borias mused.  
Amethesta smiled. "I wished to tell you that the temple is nearly complete."  
Lazulibleu beamed. "excellent we could hold counsel soon." she chuckled. "not that we really need to. there's no battles to plan. things are quiet now."  
" they may not be for long." Borias stressed. "we shall need to prepare for all the new padawans and new committee members."  
"myself included?" Nadia asked.  
" you should not be a Padawan much longer." Borias said, putting a hand on her shoulder. she smiled up at him, her facial tattoos wrinkling across her pale skin.  
The six of them walked the path past lazuli's ship and back into the wooded area behind it. the wooded clearing couldn't be seen from the main path and was shadowed by the tall trees and rock faces of the mesas surrounding the grove.  
The grey temple stood nestled among the trees and blended perfectly as if it had sprung right out of the Rocks themselves. the oval structure had high pillars which reached up to the Rock faces behind it. the stones were of the same colors as the rock face of the Mesa, making it appear as if it belonged there. black, grey and sand colored stone work glimmered when the Sun hit it just right, making the building Sparkle. there were no walls or ceiling the pillars being placed so close together that they appeared as walls. with no ceiling, you could see all the stars up in the odessen night sky.  
"Magnificent isn't it?" Lana stood next to Lazulibleu as she stood in the center of the Stone structure, looking up at the sun, which was making its way into the Western sky.  
"it's beautiful." Lazulibleu sighed, then sat on the smooth stone ground. she laid back, watching the sunset.  
Lord Scourge stood over her. "are you content with its design Bar'senthor?"  
Lazulibleu looked up at the Sith pureblood standing next to Lana. she moved her gaze across the sky and studied the structures design from her prone position.  
"I see Korriban and the Jedi Temple from Tython."  
Scourge nodded. "yes, the builders used designs from both worlds, as well as some other worlds, some that no longer exist."  
Lazulibleu sat up. "it's almost Sunset. I think we should have our first Council here" she looked at all of them gathered. "where is Raystlyn?"  
"He's meditating on the ship." Amethesta said. "would you like me to go get him?"  
" I'll do it." Lazulibleu said. "I need to retrieve something from the ship." she rose to her feet. "I'll return shortly."  
A few minutes later, Lazulibleu stood at the doorway to Raystlyn's quarters. he looked up at her. "Bar'senthor, is everything alright?"  
she smiled at him. "Raystlyn, now that the temple is nearly complete, I would like to hold Council. are you prepared to do so?"  
" As you wish. give me a moment."  
"alright. I need to get something. meet us at the temple when you're ready."  
Raystlyn nodded.  
Lazulibleu went upstairs to her quarters, then opened the cabinet in the corner of her room. she stroked the ancient lightsaber gently and smiled. she closed the lid to the long wooden cabinet, then walked from the room and down the stairs to head back outside toward the temple.  
Raystlyn walked up to greet her smiling.  
"is everything alright? I thought you would be with the others."  
Raystlyn smiled slightly. I needed to meditate on something that's been on my mind.  
Lazulibleu slowed her pace. should I be concerned?  
"no." his yellow eyes blinked. "I have been considering a relationship. all the others are paired now. Borias is courting Sana Rae, Nadia expressed an interest in Larimar, Amethesta and Lord Scourge are ..well..."  
" I know ." Lazulibleu said. "may I ask who is your desired partner?"  
Raystlyn glanced toward the temple. the others stood there watching as Lazulibleu and Raystlyn approached.  
Nadia stood close to Larimar , Borias next to sana Rae, Lord Scourge and Amethesta stood  
together like an old married couple his hand gripping hers tightly.  
Lana stood alone next to them, her golden eyes met Raystlyn's as he walked up to her. she smiled warmly at him.  
Lazulibleu knew Lana well. she was always subtle, always cautious, but she knew how Lana thought.  
She knew that Lana was passionate and private just like Raystlyn.  
if the two had started a relationship no one would know it. Lazulibleu knew better.

Jarlinka Cadera stood up on top of the High Mesa that stood next to the central dome of the alliance base.  
she could see the whole Odessen valley from where she stood.  
to the East, the gravestone sat where she and her fellow mandalorians had arrived on Odessen. the huge warship hovered over the valley, high above, anchored across from the landing pads and the entrance to the war room and the bases down below.  
to the South sat the new construction, where they were building the expansion to the alliance base. the mesa where they were building the outer buildings had two blasted holes in the rock face of the high Mesa.  
to the West was the Odessen wilds where Lazuli met with grandmaster Satele Shan, Darth Marr, and the former emperor Valkorian.  
the wilds were now occupied by her people. the Mandolorians. tents spread out across the vast wooded area.  
to the North sat the entertainment and social building, where the cantina galactic trade network and vendors were located.  
she smiled. many hours were spent in there. she and her husband Torian Cadera had become regulars in a series of some Sebaac games and some other cantina games, spearheaded by her old partner, Gault Rennau.  
she gazed over toward the east, where Lazulibleu's ship sat.  
the new temple had been built back behind it. The temple was disappearing into the night sky, and as the sun disappeared back behind her to the western horizon, she noticed that the structure sparkled as the setting sun hit it.  
The Jedi we're doing some kind of ritual. Lazulibleu was waving her light saber at her companion Nadia Grell.  
"... and now you are the first knight of the Combini order." Lazulibleu announced as she tapped Nadia's shoulders with her ancient light saber.  
Nadia rose from her kneeling position on the stone ground. "at last.. I was beginning to think I would be a Padawan forever."  
Amethesta smiled warmly. "I would have completed your training, but I wanted to confirm the fate of your master before I did so. I apologize for making you wait so long."  
"it is all right. I knew that it would all turn out." Nadia said.  
Lazulibleu held out the light saber to Nadia. "this light saber was given to me by grandmaster Satele when I became a Jedi. it is only fitting that I should pass it on to you now."  
"for me?" she took the ancient light saber from Lazuli. "this is a great honor"  
"use it well." Lazulibleu said to her.  
the Sun had finally disappeared behind the mesas to the west.  
With their business now concluded, the Combini order walked from the temple along the path, back toward alliance base. as they walked along the path, Lord scourge extended his hands out to the torches that lined the path, using the force he lit them, illuminating the path with the light.  
The walking path suddenly illuminated with torchlight.  
Nadia's face lit up, along with the lighted path. " that is a useful skill." she beamed. " perhaps someday I shall be able to do that too"  
Lord scourge smiled at her. "when you have lived as long as I have, you shall learn many skills young one."  
"Lord Scourge has commanded both sides of the Force." Lazuli said.  
Borias smiled. "indeed he has."  
Nadia smiled. "what now?"  
Borias beamed. "Now we go enjoy ourselves after all of our hard work."  
Lazulibleu chuckled. "perhaps I should see if Theron is getting into any trouble."  
Lana looked at her. "I should not be surprised, given the company he has been keeping as of late."  
"At least you shall not lay the blame on me this time," Borias said.  
Amethesta frowned. "He is not the man he was many years ago. He is not the guarded workaholic he once was."  
"His workload has lightened up considerably." Lazuli stated. "he can relax and do his duties with ease now."  
***********  
Theron glanced over toward the bar. He noticed the attractive young Miralan standing there. An Imperial officer was talking to her. he seemed aggressive.  
" hey Topaz." Theron said, turning to his old friend. " Should we be concerned?"  
Bronzetopaz looked over at the young woman. "nah.. My sister has many tricks up her sleeve. he'll be in for a surprise if he tries anything funny."  
"A lady that can handle herself. I like that."  
Bronzetopaz smiled. "you have no idea my friend. she is the worst flirt I have ever known, next to me, of course."  
"you don't know Borias." Theron said.  
"Speak of the devil..." Hylo said.  
Borias and Lazulibleu walked through the door of the Cantina just then.  
Vette beamed with delight. "oh this should be good." she said. " I think the Imp shall have some competition."  
Borias kissed Lazuli on the cheek. "I shall leave you to it. I see a pleasant distraction. I shall join you shortly."  
Lazulibleu looked over toward the bar, where the young woman was standing. "another conquest perhaps?" she asked.  
Borias laughed. "You know me too well my dear." he smiled at her. "go see to our dear Theron."  
"Very well." Lazulibleu said. She moved away from him, heading over toward the table where the group was sitting.  
The Sebacc game had paused for the moment, The groups attention being averted to the action at the bar.  
Lazulibleu followed their line of sight. "What's going on?"  
Vette sat there, chin in hands at the Table, gazing at her ex-husband. "Borias is about to try for Topaz's sister." she said.  
Bronzetopaz laughed. "good luck with that." he said. "I think he's met his match."  
"Oh, I got to see this ..." Hylo and Kaliyo watched intently, as Borias moved toward the young Miralan woman.  
"I shall take it from here Lieutenant." Borias addressed the young man standing next to her. the soldier stood at attention, looking at him. "my Lord!" he said, recognizing Borias as the emperors wrath. "it is an honor."  
"Go now." Borias said.  
"yes my lord. the officer replied quickly, as he hurriedly shuffled away from the bar.  
"here he goes..." Vette said.  
The young woman smiled smugly. "you got rid of him quick." she said.  
"I have that affect on people." he replied.  
"He called you my Lord. she said.  
"yes, I am a Darth and the former wrath of the emperor." he grinned.  
"oh really?" she said. "I thought all of the darths we're dead."  
"not all. have you just arrived?" he asked.  
"I just flew in from the core worlds. at least, what's left of them..."  
"I am sorry to hear that." he said. "we have all suffered this war."  
she looked at him sideways. "It's been very difficult getting through the blockades. even with the proper documentation."  
"are you a pilot?" he asked.  
"In a manner of speaking." she said, grinning.  
He leaned on the bar tilting his head. "You're a smuggler aren't you?"  
she grinned. "is it that obvious?"  
"Pretty lady... spending time in the bar with all of these rogues..."he began  
she looked down at herself. it's the leather isn't it?  
he laughed sweetly. "Perhaps. Have you been here long? I have never seen you here before."  
"I just arrived last night she said.  
"welcome. I am Borias he introduced himself.  
"my name is bronze fire."  
"charmed to make your acquaintance." he said, staring into her deep green eyes.  


Lazulibleu stood behind Theron with her hands on his shoulders. She looked puzzled. "he hasn't tried to kiss her yet." she said.  
Theron frowned. "Maybe he's warming up."  
Vette replied. "sometimes it takes him a while."  
"funny...." Theron said. "he moved in on me right away."  
"That's because he noticed you were staring at him. Vette said, matter of fact. "he doesn't know her." she said. "Borias has to feel her out to see what she will do."  
"Maybe he just found you irresistible sweet Theron." Lazulibleu teased. She rested her chin on his shoulder. He turned to kiss her.  
"OK you lovebirds...come on, I want to see the big finish." HyLo said, patting Theron's hand that was resting on the table.  
"And....Vette said, watching. "Here it comes." Borias started to lean in towards bronzefire, coming within inches of her face.  
"wait for it..."Vette said.  
Bronze fire placed her hands on his face, then proceeded to lick it like a dog.  
Kaliyo and Hylo burst out laughing hysterically, almost rolling onto the floor.  
They laughed so loud that the whole Cantina could hear them.  
Borias turned, embarrassed, face dripping with saliva.  
Theron and Lazuli smirked. "We shouldn't make fun," she said, "but this is so amusing."  
"he kinda deserves it." Theron said.  
Vette grinned. "That was priceless. I think I love her already." she looked at Bronzetopaz.  
Bronzetopaz returned the smile. "she does things like that all the time."  
"looks like we shall have some interesting days ahead." Lazulibleu said.  
"I suppose she was playing hard to get." Gault mused.  
"oh.. my sister is not so easily gotten." Bronzetopaz replied. "many have tried."  
"perhaps she needs a softer approach." Corso said.  
"you're welcome to try..."Bronzetopaz said.


End file.
